A Dire Situation
by SapphireGarry
Summary: Ace is trying to find a family, possibiliy a mate and avoid the people who haunt his past. Can he survive the torture or will he break apart at the seems?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Sapphire here :D I all asked you to give me animals weather extinct or rare that you feel would best be Ace, as an animal. I've gotten suggestions for some already and have done some research. The animal I picked was the Dire Wolf. It history and the facts I've looked at seemed to be perfect for Ace! I'll try to put the other suggestions in the story if I can but thank you for suggesting in the first place. Please enjoy the story!

Ace was running as fast as his new legs could carry him. He finally had a way to escape this inhumane place and he wasn't going to waste it. They were chasing after him, trying to catch the now hybrid man. They had experimented on him and turned him into his ancestor, the Dire Wolf.

Ace was beyond angry, beyond scared, but he had to escape. Lucky for him he knew this facility like the back of his hand. He ran to what he believed to be the way to the entrance when he was blocked by some men working at the facility. They had their guns at the ready.

"Don't Shoot Him! I need him alive!"

Ace in his animal leaped up above the men and jumped off some of their heads with them flailing their arms around trying to catch him. Someone grabbed his leg and slammed him down to the floor.

Although Ace was stronger and faster, he was big enough and there was enough people for him to caught him. He struggled and tried to escape the endless hands that were on him but found that he couldn't move.

"Let me go! I don't want to be here! I'm HUMAN!"

Ace found his face being pushed down in the floor by what seemed like the shape of a shoe.

"Last time I checked your an ANIMAL not a human. You have no rights. Take this animal back to his cage and reinforced it!"

While being dragged back he clawed at the floor trying to prolong the enviable. Ace was then lifted up all together and carried away back to his prison. They walked through a hallway filled with other people who were kidnapped and used in these sick people's experiments.

Ace remember vividly how he was captured and felt as if one day had passed since then, but he had been in this hell for almost 3 months and was slowly breaking.

 _Ace's capture. 3 months ago._

 _Ace was hunting through the woods that he had and his parents(who were deceased) had been living in. Ace was a descendent of the Dire wolfs by his father's side. He was a hybrid of a sorts that of an extinct race of wolves._

 _Ace was(not that he could tell. He didn't have anything to compare himself to.) an impressively big animal. His fangs clocked in at at least 4 and ½ inches. And his coat was a storm gray pelt with what seemed to have silver specks of color.(with what parts that covered his body.)_

 _Anyway Ace was stalking his prey then sprinted after it startlingly the animal making it run. He went after it with frightening speed. He was about to catch it not paying attention when his arm was caught in a trap?!_

 _It made a loud snapping sound, but it didn't mean that more force was put behind it. That didn't mean it didn't hurt either. The trap was not only digging into his very bone. Ace considered himself lucky, these "Tar traps" (the normal people called them) caught his hybrid and animal kind._

 _Ace desperately tried to get out and pry the trap from his body. He knew if he couldn't get this trap off the hunters who had been alerted by the loud sound would come. Ace looked down at the trap before he heard a stick snap._

 _Those were_ _ **no**_ _hunters._

 _Those people looked as if they were from...a laboratory...oh no. Ace struggled more to try to get out, if there was one thing he didn't throw out of what his father told him it was..._

 _ **"Ace whatever you do please listen...I know you hate me now but I will be gone just like Rogue one day due to illness and I want the best for you. Please for your sake don't trust anyone but the people I tell you of. You will meet these people one day, ones that carry the mark of a highly dear friend to me. Please trust only these people. His name is…"**_

 _Ace snarled at the approaching people. There seemed to be one person leading their pack as he stepped up to him. The man started to probe him around his ears, stomach and his legs. He smiled sending chills down Ace's spine._

 _"This is perfect! This animal is a rare species of Dire wolf and he seems to be ex! We can find an unlimited amount of research connected to this rare breed! Hurry up men! And take this animal to the truck and cage for the transfer! Be sure to look around just in case there are anymore!"_

 _Ace snapped at those who approached him. Men flanked him from behind and grabbed his legs. They used a device that released the trap and grabbed the wound on his foreleg. Ace howled at the pain and savagely bite into a man's arm. The man screamed and let go of Ace's wounded front leg._

 _A man ran over and used a stun round to beat Ace into submission. Ace started to see nothing but black dots before his world turned black._

 _End of Ace's capture. Present time._

Ace was being painfully dragged across the the floor back to his room, or more like a cage. Ace was thrown in the cage. He heard the cage being lock and extras being put around his cage. Ace got up and slammed his paw against the floor crying. His BEST chance of escaping this hell and he was caught.

Ace lied down and try to close his eyes, and get some shuteye. He started to hum the song his mother used to hum to him when he couldn't sleep.

 _Yura yura yurameku nami no ma mi_

 _Kira kira kagayaku…._

 _Yume miru kurage wa_

 _Uta uta yo_

 _Yasashii umibe de nemu ru…_

Ace smiled at the memory of his mother, he loved her more than anything, but the only thing he remembered was this lullaby and the beautiful red flower she always had in her hair. For the first time in so long, Ace had a dreamless sleep.

 _Time skip. A few hours._

Ace's peaceful sleep was interrupted by a few scientists opening his prison. Ace stepped back to snarl and give warning to the men coming toward him. They seemed to not have any fear of him, until he launched forward to kill them. Ace was hit out of the air with a baton, and he roughly went to the floor, cracking a few ribs.

Ace lifted his head to snarl before his stomach was kicked, knocking the wind out of him and cracking his ribs further. He was savagely beat until he was all but face was lifted to come face to face with the man.

" **DOGS** should know when to bow down to their masters. Men! Take this mutt to the lab! Continue your research!."

Ace spat in the man's face. He was kicked in the face this was then lifted up but he blacked out due to the enormous amount of pain he was in from his ribs.

 _Waking up at the Lab. 4 hours later._

Ace woke up to find himself being poked and probed. Ace tried to scream(As best as a _ can.) but found out that he couldn't due to a muzzle being attached to his jaw. It was that time of the month. Once a month they would cut into Ace trying to get anything they could without killing him in the process, he wished they would.

He couldn't take it any more.

He wanted out.

He wanted…

Ace blacked out again.

 _Timeskip. After the lab visit. ? Hours._

Ace was back in his cage when he woke up. To be honest, he had lost any sense of time in this place, and would never regain it. He didn't care though, all he wanted was to be free, only if he had wings...He could….

Ace noticed that he had started to cry. He hadn't cried since his mother had died. Even when his father died he let out a few tears, he was alone just like that moment. The sadness in his soul started to turn into hatred. He would deliver 10 times what they did to him.

 _? Hours gone by._

Ace was pacing around the room as his cage opened up. The man who had captured him before...He wouldn't fight back...it only hurted...Ace walked up to the man and sat down in front of him. The man smiled at his obedience.

"Looks like you finally learned your place as a mutt!"

The man put his foot on Ace's head and pushed down. Making Ace lay on the floor in front of him. The man kneeled down and touched the bandages on Ace stomach, he then twisted his fingers in the wound that was trying to close itself and mend. Ace bite his lip.

"This is what you deserve, for all the tough act you put me through! I hope you learned your lesson! Now come on! There is someone who is your real owner and refused to give you up. He is a powerful man so don't make a fool out of me you understand!"

Ace only walked after the man. Who was this person and how did this man end up owning him?

"Your previous owner, Gol Roger, Left in his will that his rare wolf was to be given to his old friend Whitebeard! I can't believe this! But Sengoku somehow found out about you in my possession and told me to hand you over! This is a nightmare!"

Ace perked up at the name Whitebeard, his father's dear friend.

Ace kept up the mask of him being submissive and broken "animal" he was. The man was muttering under his breath about Whitebeard.

The man walked into the room containing Whitebeard. The man was walking on eggshells as he knew. If he knew Whitebeard was the owner of this monster and the one next in line to get it then he would have done everything in his power to burn the document that Whitebeard had found in Roger's old home.

Whitebeard was pissed to say the least about Ace's condition.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

The man knew this would happen. No one escaped Whitebeard's wrath when it came to his family members. Since that document came up, Roger's will, Ace was already treated as a member of the family.

"You are lucky Sengoku asked me to remain calm but this will **NOT** go unpunished!"

But Whitebeard right now was more concerned about his son's condition. He briskly walked over to the boy and kneeled down in front of him. He outstretched his hand to the young boy.

"Come with me and take my name! Become part of my family and become my son!"

Ace had been alone for all his life...But for the first time his father had asked to trust him on that day and follow his old friend. He decided that he would...just this once for his father. Ace grabbed the man's hand and was lifted in the man's embrace so that he could be carried. Whitebeard passed the man and slammed the door shut.

Ace was finally going to have a family….

 _A few hours later. The Sectors._

Ace was escorted to his new home by Whitebeard. The giant man had be funding and building a place for rare wild animals, almost extinct ones, and one that come from myth itself. They were not only made environment wise but species wise too. The place was paradise. He also thought that the man kept them in these sectors but this wasn't the case.

It turns out his family also lived with the animals themselves. Taking care of them and helping them into the wild environment set up for them. Before he noticed, he was in the tropical section meant for birds. He sat down admiring the animals flying above him. Ace started to softly hum. Birds started to perch on him but he didn't dare move in fear of disturbing the birds. He started to

"That's a beautiful song you are humming there!"

Ace turned around to find a pompadour hair styled man behind him, slowly walking over as to not startle the birds. Was this the man that ran this area? The man smiled down at him.

"The name is Thatch! I hope we can be friends!"

Hey guys Sapphire here. I hope it feels like I didn't rushed this because I truly didn't! My mind was flowing like a river during the day I could barely separate myself from this story on fear of losing it! Also the Lullaby that I used in this fanfiction is a song called Jellyfish Song from Dramatical Murder!(Good anime if I say so myself ;D) Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and tell me what you think!

Sapphire~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Sapphire here I wrote this chapter, I was thinking and playing a game called Metroid Fusion.(I'm not that old but I have a great love for the classics.)In the game it had different sectors for the species they had there but environment, if you get that.

Oh and someone brought up the subject of what I meant by hybrid. What I mean is that Ace can turn between his two genes. Human and Dire Wolf.

I hope this clears that up, I don't want you guys to be confused, that's not my intention so if you have anymore questions just ask me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

Ace was looking at the human who called himself Thatch. Ace had not only been told that he shouldn't trust anyone by his father, but had learned the hard way not to after his time at the lab. When Thatch started to approach him, Ace snarled his distrust, telling the man exactly how he felt about his presence. Thatch put his hands up in surrender.

"I see...You're one of those kind of people. You distrust me. Don't blame you one bit! After all that you must have went through or seen some stuff to put that distrust in people. I'll sit right here, ok?"

Ace was untrusting but he wasn't beyond reason. Whitebeard took him here after all, and to some extent he did trust his father. He just didn't know if this place is somewhere he could call home yet….

Ace was pulled out his thoughts by someone else entering the sector. It was man with a purple jacket wearing the mark of Whitebeard! Ace knew he could trust this man, but he would still be on guard just in case….Ace ran to the man before skidding just in front of him. Ace remembered when he had asked to sniff Whitebeard when they were making their way to The Sectors.

 _After leaving the Lab. A ? hours earlier._

 _Ace was trusting of Whitebeard but still not sure about his decision to become the man's "son". Ace had a lot on his mind and body. Could he afford to trust anyone after the lab? He didn't want to but he had no choice. If he didn't then he would no doubt be caught by the man again...Ace never wanted to be in that hell ever again._

 _"What are you troubled by my son?"_

 _Ace looked up at the man. Could he trust this man? Should he believe his father and stay? Or should he try to escape? Would Whitebeard even stop him? Does he know that….?_

 _"Do you know my father? He said I could trust you...After that I can't-"_

 _Before he even finished his sentence, he was enveloped by a arm. Ace struggled but realized he was being hugged and went limp._

 _"My son...I know after the hell you have been through, I won't blame you if you wouldn't trust my family. Hell, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't trust me neither! I don't care where you come from or weather you're the son of Gol Roger, my enemy! You are my family now as I am yours!"_

 _Ace was not surprised, but at the same time he was shocked! His father had told him of Whitebeard's personality but this was more than he expected….Ace put his arms around Whitebeard. He wasn't quite ready to trust anyone yet...but for Whitebeard he'll make an exception…._

 _A ? hours into the trip._

 _Ace pawed at the giant man's coat. Ace wasn't naive at all, he knew of the technology and things that could trick and harm him if he was not cautious enough. That was why he mainly relied on his sense of smell. He could tell if someone was in disguise of another person he had sniffed or smelt before._

 _Whitebeard turned to the wolf._

 _"What is it my son?"_

 _Ace was not shy by any means but...he did have manners._

 _"Can I sniff your coat? I-It's so I can memorize your scent in case something comes up…."_

 _Why was he stuttering?! There was no need for that! Whitebeard just started to laugh, but soon grew a serious face._

 _"Of course. I know that having a safe scent can make a wolf more calmer than anything else. If you need to scent anyone else at the house then tell them I gave my permission too."_

 _Ace nodded then gathered Whitebeard's scent. After that was done he realized just how tired he was and how little sleep he got at the Lab. Ace went to sleep next to Whitebeard and his comforting scent._

 _Present. ? hours later._

The man looked down at him in his eyes and Ace the same thing. Visa Versa. The man kneeled down in front of him, unwinding the sash around his waist and holding it out. Ace was puzzled for a moment before he remembered that Whitebeard had given him his coat to scent, this man must have talked to Whitebeard already, or knew his species.

Ace took the step forward and quickly got the sash from the stranger's hand. He put it on the ground and wrapped himself as much as he could in the sash, which was fairly large. Ace laid down and inhaled the scent, closing his eyes. This scent was like the forest here, smelling of apples and pineapple,it smelled heavenly.

He heard Thatch's voice but didn't react to it even as he came closer. He was too caught up in the light blue sash that was curled around him, at the moment.

"Awww! That's no fair, Marco! He was snarling at me just a few moments ago! How did he warm up to you and your sash in five seconds!"

The man's name was Marco?

"That's because I talked to pops and you should know better than to approach a wolf, they're very cautious about people around them and their territory. You have to let him scent you first. Pops told me he gave his jacket to the Dire so I just gave him my sash."

"Really? That's all you did? Man if I would have known that I would've done it! He looks peaceful like that...are you going to get your sash or not?"

"No I'm not. I 'm here most of the time anyway and I'm not going anywhere so It's best if I show him around for now. It'lll have to wait until he is ready."

Ace was really…*Yawn* sleepy...He would just close his eyes for a while….

Ace eyes flew open as woke up and started to scan the area. Ace gave a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. He wasn't at the lab but where Whitebeard took him. Ace got up and saw the sash was still with him, Marco must have left it here.

Ace got up and picked the light blue cloth up with his muzzle, sliding on it. Ace was getting frustrated, he was stuck in this form for a while since they did the experiment on him before Whitebeard came.*sigh*

They had wanted to see if they could make one part of the animal gene dominant and they succeeded. The only problem was that they couldn't get him to stay him in one form. They had tried human first but ended up doing the reverse. He had become into a wolf and couldn't change between

To the best of his abilities he pawed the cloth around his neck and started more into the tropical sector. Ace was always curious but not to the extent that he would be in danger. He looked up and it seemed as if the ceiling has no end for the trees. Ace squinted at some of the trees above him. He saw some fruits...and feathers coming down?

Ace quickly jumped back as something landed on the floor. Ace slowly approach the shadowy figure covered by a cloud, it suddenly jumped up at him and he couldn't dodge in time, but only landed on his back and seemed to be cowering away from something, it had a broken wing….

Ace heard the grass crunching around him, his ears moving in each direction of each crunch. Something leaped at Ace but he was faster. Ace jumped back and faced his opponent. His eyes widen at the animal in front of him. It wasn't something that you found in the tropical bird section. Ace went back a bit to try to put the bird down but the Saber Tooth stepped up to in counter to his steps.

Ace growled he had no choice. He went forward one step and so did the Saber Tooth. Ace ran forward to the side of the big tiger, but the Saber sensed his intention and skidded to to the side of Sce and raked his claws forward, Ace barely dodge it. The bird fell off of Ace's back and Ace quickly grabbed the bird and quickly faced his opponent.

Ace wasn't feeling good. His wounds from a few days before were reopening started to breath heavily due to his wound. Ace growled but before he could get a hit, he himself was hit in his wound and sent flying. Ace looked up to see a young boy wrapping his arms around the next of the Saber.

He glared at Ace.

"I don't know how you got in but, I'm going to put you down! *Gasp* And you have one of Marco's birds and his sash!"

Ace knew whatever he said wasn't going to be listened to, so he ran with the bird. Ace couldn't look behind him but by the sound of the ground being ran on by two sets of feet, Ace knew the boy was chasing after him. Ace started to take turns and go faster. Ace after a while started to slow down and hid himself in a hollow tree stump.

Ace was slowly starting to regain his breath and put the bird down, turning it's wing to check it. The bird let out a weak chirp. Maybe Ace was a bit too rough while running with the bird….Ace went out and tried to look for some herbs or something to wrap it with.

Ace found some long grass stalks to make a split with. Ace huff, now how to get them on was the next problem. Maybe if he went for Marco's help he could get the bird so help. Ace went back to the stump and briefly explained that he was going for help.

"O-ok, d-d-on't be lo-ong…"

Ace could clearly tell that the bird was in pain. Ace nuzzled his muzzle against the the bird's cheek.

"I won't be...don't worry…."

Ace went out the tree stump, and looked around for something to cover the entrance and could be recognizable. Ace saw some colorful flowers and and a blueberry bush. Ace slowly walked over and uprooted the plant all together. This was a good idea, after all the bird could feed off this plant and be concealed. Ace put it down in front of the entrance.

"I'm going now ok? This is for you, so it conceals you and you can eat these right?"

"Yes, thank y-you."

Ace turned before venturing out. He needed to lookout for other predators that could come out, but it could have been a stray Saber from another sector. Ace felt as if he was walking for a few hours but finally came upon Marco and the boy from before. Ace sneaked around in the forest vegetation and quickly darted behind Marco, at this point Ace couldn't take anymore blows.

"Marco behind you! That's the animal that took Pheonix away, and your sash!"

Ace looked up to see Marco looking down at him. Marco kneeled in front of him and Ace stepped back a little.

"Do you know where phoenix is?"

Ace nodded to Marco.

"B-but Marco, this wolf probably ate him."

Ace looked toward the boy.

"I didn't. YOUR Saber was trying to eat it and it injured their wing in the process. they hid behind me and I tried to fight off the Saber but my wounds prevented my from fighting at my top condition. You came in and hit my wound and me having to run away from you made it worse. Phoenix's wing is hurt and I made sure they were safe. I-"

Before he could continue, black spots scattered in his vision and he stumbled. He was about to hit the floor when he was caught by Marco. He was laid on the ground as his vision and world started to fade.

"Hold on Ace, I'll take you to our doctor…."

Ace fell unconscious.

 _At the healing bay. A few minutes later._

Ace opened his eyes only to try and cover his eyes because of some bright light. Ace's mind started to recede back at his time at the lab, he started to thrash and extended his claws to scare away the people who were around him. Ace quickly tried to get up to escape but hands started to press him down. Ace growled and moved to get back up.

"Stop! Don't push him down, you're only making it worse!"

Ace continued to struggle until he felt something wrapped around him. It had the scent of a tropical forest. Ace started to lay down and paw the scent around his front. It greatly reminded him of his mother who had always smelled like flowers.

"H-he cal-m-med down?"

"Pops informed me of Ace's past and his species. The Direwolves are very violent to those it finds its enemy. Ace was experimented on while he was in the possession of the government. Being here probably reminds him of his time in the labs they had there…I won't be surprised if he went berserk sometimes…."

Ace found comfort in the man, Marco. His scent and person gave him great comfort...he wondered why? He had never trusted anyone or even taken to anyone, much less one of where he lived….

"How is this fair? The new comer instantly takes to Marco but wants to kill everyone else!? You know what? On a serious note, I think Ace maybe be best living with you Marco. You can calm him down and he seems likely a loner like you anyway! Hahahaha!"

*Thump*

"Oooowwwww!"

"Hahahaha! You should have known better Thatch!"

*Thump*

"MARCO! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Keep a better eye on the inhabitants in the felines sector or this happens...I was lucky Ace was there or Phoenix would have been Saber's lunch."

Ace felt a hand on his body, stroking it. Ace breathed in and exhaled out. He suddenly Phoenix he needed to get up and bring Marco to him but when he tried to get up, he fell down, the nurses rushing to him.

"You can't move yet you're going to reopen your wounds!"

Ace opened his eyes for the first time that he woke up and looked at Marco.

"Phoenix is waiting for help...He is in a tree stump covered by flowers...please go get him…."

Marco nodded, he then turned to Haruta.

"Can you go get Phoenix please?"

Haruta nodded.

"Since it was Saber's fault, I'll go get him!"

Marc turned back to Ace as Haruta ran out the door.

"Back to the subject of where Ace will live, he can live with me...if it's ok with Ace, then he can live in my sector and my home."

Ace thought about it and he opened his mouth.

"I want to-"

I know, please don't kill me. XD I never liked cliffhangers but it seems really appropriate. So please tell me what you think, and next chapter Marco will take Ace to see more of the sectors so you can either give me animal suggestions or environments that you like or would like to see. Thanks again.

Sapphire~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys im sorry im late on the update but i was dealing with school, but i'm back and ready to go. Please enjoy the chapter. :D

Ace thought about his answer. Did he want to live with Marco? Ace really only knew Whitebeard,Marco and Thatch, and for now he was going to be stuck in this form for a little while longer. How long, who knows? He made his decision.

"I want to go with Marco...If...that's ok with him…."

Marco nodded. He thought that. Ace had taken quite a certain trust to him and pops fairly quickly. He was glad because when he had heard what the government did to the boy he was mad just like his pops to begin with.

 _? Minutes later. Marco and Whitebeard._

" _Pops you wanted to see me?"_

 _Marco had been called that Whitebeard was coming back from his trip that he went on to the government, or specifically the branch that Sengoku ran. They had sent a letter saying that Gol Roger had stated in his will that a rare breed of Dire Wolf that he had was to go to his old friend Whitebeard._

 _Marco had been told that the trip had been smooth back and forth. The only problem was Ace's condition. Ace had looked like he had been dragged through hell and back. Pops also told him saying he thought that the man he had met did that damage to Ace. Marco was usually calm about things but even though Ace wasn't apart of the family yet, it still pissed him off._

 _Now here he was waiting for pops to tell him what was wrong. The fact that pops called him and told him it was serious raised questions. Now all there was, was pops to show up. The door to pops' room opened up and he came in and sat down. He took off his jacket and grabbed something out of his jacket pocket...it was sake, how did he ever guess?_

" _You know that the nurses told you_ _ **NOT**_ _to drink sake, right Pops?"_

" _Grahahaha! When you get to be my age, then you tend to forget things,my son! Did they say that now?"_

 _Marco only laughed knowing full well pops wasn't one to forget things. Marco shook his head and went to a drawer in pops desk, he grabbed 2 sake cups in the desk and brought them out. He put them on the desk and motioned for the sake jug, Pops handed the bottle to him._

 _Marco poured out the sake into the two cups and passed one to his pops. Whitebeard chuckled, pointing out Marco's actions. Marco wasn't mad but he was curious, but he didn't dwell on the fact too much. He and Pops drank in silence until he broke the silence between them._

" _You wanted to see me about something, right?"_

" _Yes I did. As I told you about Ace, maybe you should do the same with Ace. He has without a doubt taken to you like no other. So why not give him some peace of mind, since he will be living with you?"_

 _Marco thought about it. Should he really tell Ace about his past, it might be comforting to say the least, but then again it might not help at all. He had never told anyone of his past for fear of feeling pity. Marco sighed, he might or he may not, only time will tell really. Marco looked back up to his Pops giving him his full attention._

" _I don't know Pops...We may be similar in that regard, but I think it may be too soon to tell him yet...I will continue to watch over him though."_

" _That's all I can ask for. Now why don't you get back to him and your phoenix, a little birdy told me on the way that they need you."_

 _Marco nodded before leaving the cup and jug on the table and walking to the medical sector. Along the way he meet some more his family which he haven't really seen due to him taking care of the birds and his paperwork, he waved and said hello to them all on the way._

 _End of Talk._

When he got there he saw(Which he won't admit out loud, but the cutest thing he ever saw)was Ace and Phoenix next to each other talking to each other while Ace was lying down. Phoenix was on his feet, resting on Ace's head. Marco chuckled before knocking and walking in.

"Hey are you feeling well Ace? Sorry that Saber attacked you."

The Dire Wolf just shook his head at Marco, causing phoenix to accidently lose his balance. Marco was,thankfully,close and caught the bird since he couldn't fly. Ace put his head in his arms(or forepaws) and sighed. Marco sat down putting Phoenix next to Ace,who cuddled up against him, and began to stroke Ace's back.

"Phoenix is okay,see? Ace, when you get better I'm going to help you move to the house, or when you feel like it okay? It's nice to know you and Phoenix are safe. Thanks for saving phoenix."

Marco was getting up to walk out when his shirt sleeve was tugged on. Marco looked down at Ace who still had his eyes closed, and to his surprise Phoenix tugged his shirt. He expanded his wings to Ace, who looked sad, it seemed it change the moment he was going to leave.

Ace opened his eyes to see Marco still there looking at him, as if trying to figure him out. Marco nodded toward phoenix. He began to undo his sash, once it was free of his waist, he then wrapped it around Ace's neck.

"I have to go check up on something, real quick then I'll be back to keep you company, ok? Ace?"

The Dire Wolf just put his head into his forearms and put his nose into the the cloth. Marco smiled before he turned and walked out. He started to his room that he often went in when he had paperwork, which was much but still, he mostly lived in the tropical bird sector.

He opened the door to see his brother lying on the bed asleep, no doubt he was waiting...but for how long? Marco walked over to the tiger hybrid himself and shook him awake. Not many know but the Whitebeard family were hybrids themselves, outcasts that Pops took in. Marco was and always would be grateful to Pops.

"Huh? Oh! Marco you're here! Since you were taking a while, Ace asked me if there was somewhere he and Phoenix could rest, so I took them into your house in the tropical sector."

Marco smiled, before dropping it.

"Thanks Thatch, is Ace getting comfortable with everyone, or at least what you saw?"

Thatch thought for a moment.

"Ace seems comfortable around you,me, Izo and Phoenix, especially her and the animals, well some anyway….Say Marco i don't have much to do so I'll help you out while you visit Ace and Phoenix."

Marco looked toward Thatch nodding.

"Ok but if I'm needed come get me, alright?"

Thatch nodded while starting to push him through the door.

"Alright now Marco, you get out of here and visit your two special people~"

Marco was close to kicking his brother but worry for Ace and Phoenix was bothering him. He moved from being pushed to walking to his sector. He went in and looked around seeing some birds heading toward him. He put his arm out and they sat on him.

He began to walk, while his arm was out careful not to bump into any trees or animals on the way. He started to look around at the jungle around him. Mostly tropical and even some regular birds reside here, like the African Grey Parrot, or the Zebra Finche on his arm.

Marco loved the Bellbird the most(next to phoenix) because of it's colorful feathers. They birds that they had saved and help were all beautiful but birds were his favorite, aside from the bird jokes that were often thrown his way before by his brothers.

Marco was so in thought that the bird nestled in his hair brought him out. It was Phoenix! Marco looked up and saw Ace staring at him from above from his house. Marco climbed up to his house, which was actually a Treehouse connecting to others(Think of Return of the Jedi and the Ewoks in them :D). They were their for the birds and his brothers.

Now that Ace was here the extra room would be a good thing. When he got to the top he kneeled down and allowed Phoenix to drop down from his head. The others flock to the to the ropes that were acting as rails. Marco lead Ace to his house, his original one anyway.

"This is where me and Phoenix live Ace. You can pick any treehouse you like."

Marco looked back at Ace, who was looking around. Ace then went outside, maybe to look at the other houses. Marco looked at Phoenix who had flew off of Ace's head and nestled himself into one of Marco's pillows. Marco looked at the door before getting into bed.

He was tired and Ace was looking. He could sleep for a second, right? Marco just laid on the bed over the covers and closed his eyes to to rest.

 _? Hours later. No Pov. Third person._

Marco woke up to a warm body next to him, and it wasn't Phoenix. It wasn't feathers but flesh. Marco opened his eyes to see his front pressed to the back of a smaller figure than his. He leaned on his elbow to get a proper look. The boy lying next to him had dark hair. He also had freckles, his torso was bare and only had shorts on?

Marco shook the boy until he opened his eyes. Marco looked at them and became interested in the color of his eye. Storm blueish gray. The boy turned to him and wrapped his arms around  
Marco...before he yelped and fell back on the other side of the bed staring at him if _he_ were strange.

Marco raised his eyebrow as the boy came forward and touched his cheek. Marco allowed it since he didn't feel as if he was in immediate harm. The boy tilted his head at him.

"Marco?"

Now that surprised Marco, the boy knew his name?

"Who are you? And How did you know my name and get in my bed?"

Ace blushed as soon as Marco said the last part, but remember that if he didn't answer then Marco might have something to say.

"It's me Marco! It's Ace...the Dire Wolf…"

Marco looked into Ac's eyes for any lies but even if he was lying, which Marco believe he wasn't. Then how did he get into, he couldn't have. Marco wrapped his arm around the Dire Wolf turned human and pulled him back onto the bed.

"I want to see some more, ok? So lay with me Ace."

Ace was surprised that Marco had accepted his identity so quickly...Maybe he could trust someone. Marco didn't seem so bad after all. Ace laid down with Marco in his arms and closed his eyes. He still didn't understand why he liked Marco's scent so much...Maybe...he...will find...out. Ace fell into a eventful dream.

Sapphire Here, I'm sorry for updating like a week or two later for stories but I've been doing school and other things that you don't want me to ramble on.

I'm a little slow on what to write with Neko Ace and Chibi ASL, my problem is that I don't know HOW to continue them, I know and i'm sorry.

Chibi ASL is just one-shots connected, but if you have any suggestions please leave me some. With Neko Ace I know where i'm heading but i don't know how to get there if that makes any sense. I hope to gain some insight this week and update but this weekend for sure.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. :D

Sapphire~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys Sapphire Here, i hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ace was lying down in a field of was lying on his back looking at the sky while petals of his favorite flower went by, the flower that was always in his mother's hair. The pink hibiscus, the flower his father often had in his hair too.

His father, Roger often told him the reason for that. Roger usually put one in his hair because his mother usually put one in his hair. Some people don't think it's much of a reason but Roger thought it meant the world.

A figure appeared above him, standing over him. He raised his head to see them better, it was-

Ace woke up before he could see the shadowy figure, he realized he was sitting up and laid back down. It wasn't a nightmare, he hadn't had one of those in a while thanks to Marco. He turned to the man who had his back and hugged the back from behind.

Ace sighed at the past few days of his life. He was glad he trusted Whitebeard and his family. He loved it here and can't imagine what would have happened if he had stayed at that lab with that man.

He felt Marco shift and started to turn around. Ace let go and let Marco go letting him move. Marco came face to face with Ace, their noses almost touching. Ace smiled at their closeness, he wish they were more….

Wait. Did he really think that? Maybe he wanted more...maybe he….Marco open his eyes seeing Ace's on him. Ace was too tired to turn around and pretend he wasn't doing anything so he stared back at Marco. Ace noticed the man's eyes were blue.

He just smiled before getting up out of bed. Ace looked to the nest that Phoenix made in Marco's house, while Marco went to get dressed. Ace didn't want for Phoenix to get up so he looked from afar.

The nest seemed to be made of the regular of what it usually consistent of:twigs and feathers. Though it seemed that he and Phoenix had something in common, they loved Marco's sash. Ace smiled at the at the reddish, blueish bird(Or else known as purple:D).

Marco came back from the outside with a different shirt and pants but the same sash. Ace hopped out of the bed so that he could wash up to, he saw a waterfall exploring the sector after all. Ace was about go to where he found the waterfall but was stopped by Marco.

"Here let me go with you, after all you're still hurt from your encounter with Saber…."

Ace blushed but wasn't going to refuse Marco. He was right, He still had stitches and bandages from the fight that could get infected or worst if Ace didn't have any help with him. Ace nodded before also realizing that he didn't have any fresh clothes either.

"Marco...Do you have any clothes i can borrow. Since i was captured and turned, all my stuff isn't here and i don't have anything else to wear…."

Ace was not only developing feelings for Marco but he was starting to get shy as well, great, just what he needed...At least he wasn't stuttering though….

"Oh yeah sure...I'll go get some clothes and some more bandages. Yours looks like it needs some changing...stay here for a while for me okay?"

Ace didn't know why but Marco giving him orders sent chills down his spine. He...kinda like it...weird….Ace wasn't going to go too far, so he crossed the house to go to the door but before he could go outside , Phoenix hopped on him.

Ace slowly jogged outside to see the other houses he was offered before he decided to stay with Marco. There weren't that many now he thought about it. While Ace explored Marco had come back with some fresh clothes.

Marco looked outside to see Ace happily chatting to Phoenix sitting on...the...rope. Marco wasn't usually a mother hen that Thatch and Izo made him to be but he was worried for Ace.

"Ace can you please not sit on the rope...it really makes me uncomfortable…."

Ace got up immediately trying not to worry the man...it was only because he was wounded and could fall off...right? Ace jogged to Marco and stopped in front of him. Marco smiled while handing some clothes.

The clothes themselves were fit for the tropical setting and fitted his style of clothing. There was a yellow shirt, black cargo shorts, black boots and his red beads! The ones that his godmother gave him.

He hugged Marco with all the strength he had in his arms, he thought after the lab he wouldn't be able to find these, if he couldn't go back.

"How did you find these?! I thought these were gone when they beat and trapped me and took me to the lab…."

"I don't really know the specifics but I do know that Pops gained your file and where you came from, or at least the general area of where you lived...we found some of your belongings there like this bead necklace. Though we couldn't recover much…."

Ace shook his head, the only real things he cared about were this necklace and the hat that Lu and Sabo made him…wait where was that?!

"Marco did they recover anything else...I also had a hat that my brothers gave me as well…."

Marco was lost for a moment before he got and remembered what Ace was getting at, he smiled down at Ace and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry Ace, we did find a hat but it needs some repair. Nothing major but they wanted to check it over, we sent it to Oars jr so it's it's it good hands, alright?"

Ace slowly nodded, but he trusted Marco and Pops so...Ace huffed his cheeks puffing. Ace started to walk to the door only turning around to see if Marco was following him, he was. Ace went right to Phoenix letting the bird hop on his head. Ace then went out the door, Marco not following far behind the bo as he head to the waterfall he sighted a few days ago.

When they got to the waterfall and it was just as breathtaking as Ace remembered it. Ace smiled before he let Phoenix down and jumped in the waterfall. Marco was surprised at the fact that Ace just jumped in with his clothes on….crap. Marco quickly jogged to the edge of the water and peered in, seeing Ace swimming under the water.

"Ace! Please come back up! You have to remove your bandages and clothes before you go into the water!"

Ace swam to the surface, his head popping up from the water. Marco put his hand out to Ace for him to grab, Ace grabbing the man's hand and pulling himself up. Once Ace got from the water he started to strip his clothes without thinking of Marco watching him. Marco's mouth went dry seeing the boy's wet, but slim body.

Ace felt eyes on his body, making him turn around seeing Marco staring at him. Ace started to get red but then got a sly idea. Ace realized that Marco didn't see that Ace had turned around, so he stripped down the entire way and his bandages as well, taking the towel, putting it around his body.

He went past Marco while grabbing the dazed man's hand leading him to the water. Ace didn't know what he was doing but his instincts never lead him wrong. Ace dropped his towel turning around. Ace took the man clothes off with the exception of his underwear not looking down there. Ace pulled Marco down in the water making them go under water.

Before Ace went to the surface to he saw the beauty of the waterfall and the underworld of the water. He saw and interacted with some of the younger and littler fish of the deep waterfall pit. They were clown fish, shrimp, and other sorts like rainbow fish as well.

Ace pulled the man under the sea with him, Ace happily smiled as he let go of Marco's hand. Marco seemed to release himself from his daze long ago and started to admire the boy.

Marco started to swim along side Ace looking at the sea life around. Marco, to be honest, wasn't one for swimming, of course he knew of the sea and it's habitats but this was amazing.

Marco suddenly felt arms around his neck and a face in it as well, Ace was hugging him. Marco wrapped his arms around Ace as well...that was until he realized he was running out of air. Marco started to swim up, much to the surprise of Ace, making them break the water's surface.

Before Marco knew what happened he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. Once they left he slightly leaned back to look at Ace, who was a tad red and laughing without a care in the world. Compared to the beginning when Ace came, it was like a whole new person came. Marco loved to see the bright smiled of the dire wolf.

"Thank you Marco...you and Pops saved me, and for that I'm really grateful…."

The boy looked at him before once again enveloping him in a hug. Marco, with Ace at least, could be content like this, he needed to make a decision that much was clear but...did he want to take it further? Ace might not want a romantic relationship with him….

Marco sighed getting Ace's attention. Marco shook his head, swimming to the edge of the waterfall picking Ace up and gently pushing him out of the water. Ace blinked before sliding out the rest of the way. Marco using his arms, pushed himself out of the water sitting then standing out the water.

Marco gathered his clothes, only putting his shirt on, he couldn't put his pants on with wet boxers could he? Ace started to get his clothes on since he didn't have underwear to begin with, everything had fit perfectly. Ace started to twist to see the clothes on him.

"Hey Marco, where did you get these clothes from?"

"I got them from Izo the 14th sibling to join the family...do they fit you? Are they alright?"

Ace nodded, these clothes were perfect for him, just his style too. Marco started to walk slowly to their houses,quickly looking back to see Ace picking up Phoenix who was playing in the water a father away from them so he didn't get in the way. They both walked back to the treehouses climbing up the ladder and going in.

Marco went in the bedroom to change his clothing while Ace stomach growled. Ace pouted, he was hungry but he didn't want to bother Marco...He knew! He would go to the kitchen and get food for the both of them! It was hard to adjust to life here, after all he couldn't hunt the animals when he wanted but that was okay.

Ace told Phoenix where he was going not accounting for where the kitchen was or that Marco couldn't possibly talk to his bird.

 _Marco's Pov. Few minutes later_.

Marco walked out and saw nothing remotely close to Ace in the house, he raised his eyebrow but didn't really think anything of it, Ace went out all the time. He walked into the living room where it seemed Phoenix was waiting for him.

"Ace left to go get some food for you and him Marco…"

"Did you tell him where the kitchen was?"

The silence between him and Phoenix was big enough to spell out for Marco that he forgot to and Ace would be lost until someone found him. Ace was a dire wolf though...Maybe he should just check on him just in case...sigh.

 _Ace's Pov. ? Minutes later_.

Ace walked out of the Tropical Sector starting to walk in a random direction. A few moments later Ace did not need any directions...ok maybe he did...Ace walked until he meet that guy with the pompadour hair and the kimono woman.

"Hey guys, can you point me toward the kitchen? I want to get some food for me and Marco."

The man and woman were shocked at first but that soon wore off as the woman started to hug him and pinch his cheeks. The man was just laughing behind her.

"So kid, now that you're living with Marco, which house do you stay in?"

"Don't mind Thatch, Ace, he's very rude. He didn't bother to introduce himself. Hahaha. My name is Izo, it's nice to meet you!"

"So you're the Izo Marco said made these clothes for me! Thank you very much!"

Ace did a small bow, he was raised with manners.

"Oh! He's so polite! Thatch you should take a note from Ace here!"

Ace watched both of them fight, well it was more like Thatch fighting and yelling while Izo was laughing at his antics as usual. Ace felt a bit uncomfortable at first but then he even started to laugh as Izo was. Both the brother and sister looked at Ace, with Izo starting to laugh again at Thatch as well.

"Anyway! Ace which house did Marco put you in? The Treehouses."

"Oh those he allowed me to pick whichever one I wanted…."

Both siblings leaned in waiting for Ace to tell them the details of what's been happening in Marco's life with him.

"I slee in Marco's house and his bed…."

Thatch and Izo couldn't believe it, since Pops brought Ace here, there was no doubt in loyalty, what was there? Ace might decide to leave but with the way things have been going they didn't think that was the case. Thatch and Izo now had great blackmail material to work with.

"Here I'll lead Ace to the kitchen, where are you going Izo?"

"To Marco of course! I need more details then that sweetheart!"

Ace didn't know what that meant but he didn't want Marco to be troubled….Thatch started to lead him in the opposite direction that Ace was going before...while Izo went to the Trop. Sector. Well at least he was going to get Marco some food now.

"So Ace, what's your relationship with my dear brother Marco hm?"

Ace almost turned beat red at that. He didn't know a lot of things considering he was alone in the wild for some of his life but he didn't need to know Thatch that well to know he might be implying sexual actions between Marco and him.

"I'll tell you since I don't think you'll give up but you can't tell Marco ok?"

Thatch put his hand to his mouth, acted like he was zipping it and throwing away the key to the lock. Ace sighed but prepared to tell Thatch what he really thought of Marco was.

"My relationship with Marco is-"

 _Izo Pov. ? later_.

Izo had made the walk to the Trop. Sector where Ace had told him, that Marco should still be here. Izo went to the Treehouses where the birds and Marcos alike liked to spend their time at and climb up. Izo was meet by Phoenix who was sitting on the rope.

"Hello Phoenix! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine Izo! What have you been doing!"

"Oh you know. Getting the details from Marco, but it might be a little hard."

"Good Luck!"

Izo gave a small wave to the bird while passing him before walking in Marco's main house. Izo noticed the house looked more like a den then a nest. Izo walked to the couch sitting down, looking down at the house that both Ace and Marco shared now. Marco like Izo thought walked in the room, looked at him before sighing.

"So what did Thatch do?"

"It's not what Thatch did, but you mister!"

Marco raised his eyebrow before going into the kitchen with Izo following behind.

"So what did I do?"

"You lured a young,handsome, active boy into your bed and did not tell me! Marco I thought we were brothers!"

Izo watch and laughed at the face that Marco was so surprised at what he said that he started to choke on the food and drink he started on. By this time Marco should be used to what he says by now, come'on how long have . And Thatch been brothers?

"Izo, for one I didn't lure anyone into my bed. Second, i'm sure you asked Ace and he told you yes, Ace sleeps in my bed, he said he didn't want to be alone. From day one I allowed him to do so. Lastly i have not slept with him either!"

"You say that but I think you and Ace want to. Marco, it's simple really,Ace wants you and you want him!"

"How do you figure that?"

"Here let me ask you some questions. One,Do you guys feel comfortable around each other?"

"Yes, even so from day one…."

"Two,Do you find yourself or have caught Ace staring at you?"

"Yes,one time when we both woke up together this morning, I think he was looking at my eyes?"

"Three,have you guys shared any intimate moments together?"

"..."

"See! All you have to do is take that risk Marco! Ace is not going to be here forever!"

The silence that followed after told Izo that maybe that wasn't the push that Marco needed...crap.

"You're right Izo…."

"Look Marco I-Wait I am?"

"Yeah...he isn't going to be here forever...I have two choices...either tell him or let him go on his way...there's no point in starting if I'm just going to be forced to stop with him...please let me think about this Izo…."

"Alright...but if you ever need anyone you know I'm,the family, Pops, or hell even Thatch is here for you. We are all family."

Marco only nodded. Izo went to Marco patting his shoulder before he made his way out of the room, the house, and the Sector. He hope he didn't screw up Ace's or Marco's chance with each other.

Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the delay on my part but things were happening and there was no time to get all my thoughts down before they disappeared.

Anyway, I wanted to introduce some more of the family and habitats for the story. Right now there is a tropical sector /w birds, and the hint of Saber from another one, What would you like to see? I'll also use some animals and habitats from what I find as well. I hope you enjoyed and please review, tell me what you think!

Sapphire~


	5. Chapter 5

This is the next chapter people :D I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ace sighed at the question Thatch had asked. He really didn't want to say anything, after all what if Marco hears and decides he doesn't want to be around Ace anymore. Ace felt like Marco could be the one, his mate. Ace couldn't decide though...his mother had said that when you find your mate it was like talking to your parents almost immediately.

Before Ace could think more on it, Thatch's voice brought him out of his haze of thoughts. Ace looked around ignoring Thatch, they were in the kitchen…

"Hey Ace! You didn't answer my questions! What relationship do you have with Marco!"

If Ace didn't know Thatch he would have actually cared about Marco but even if you didn't it sounded more like he was interested in the details….Ace went to sit at one of the tables in front of the kitchen itself.

"If you want details, you have to cook me something…."

Thatch got to work immediately wanting to know for once about his 'older brothers' relationship. It didn't take long but Thatch whipped up a big plate of different cooked meats as well as raw just in case Ace liked it better that way.

Ace nodded gratefully to Thatch as the chef set down the food in front of him. Thatch sat down watching Ace as he seemed to turn more wolf than human when eating...while having a black hole for a stomach…. Thatch got an idea but frowned upon realizing he couldn't do it for Ace.

"My relationship with Marco is complicated...I will admit, I do love Marco...i think. I-i-i Don't know but I feel as if I were with Marco, I could spend my life with him….Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does! Don't worry! I can tell Marco has some feeling toward you...but what that entails and means is completely different...I have an idea! I was thinking that I could show you around our and the animal's home! We all have different sectors and environments that go with those sectors! The one you been to was one of many we have here! You can have Marco show you around!"

Ace thought about it and the more he thought the more he loved that idea of Thatch's. Ace nodded toward Thatch, seeing the man smiling. Ace nodded, that...could work….Thatch started to lead him out back to the Tropical Sector.

"Well here we are. Good luck, I'm sure Marco won't refuse you!"

Ace was sure that Thatch winked at him but...Ace shook his head, bidding Thatch goodbye and running in the doors. Ace started to run in the direction of the treehouses when he ran into Izo.

"How did you talk with Marco go?"

"It went so well dear heart! What did you talk about with Thatch!"

"We talked about having Marco show me more of the sectors…."

"Oh! I would go with you but I feel as if Thatch meant something different than just Marco showing you around."

"Why do you and Thatch make nothing but innuendos about me and Marco?"

"Because! We are trying to push you and him in the right direction!"

Ace huffed before starting again to his and Marco's house, with Izo shouting goodbye to him. Ace climbed up the rope. Once he was up over the edge he was decorated with all sorts of birds and such…. On his head and shoulders….

Ace walked in the house only to see Marco sitting down on the bed, looking at him. Ace went over and crawled on top of Marco. Marco blushed before realizing that Ace was lying his head on his chest. Ace looked up not seeing anything wrong with their position….

"Marco...Can you take me to see some other sectors?"

Ace was looking at Marco's eyes but they seemed clouded over? Ace waved his hand in the man's face, then snapped his fingers. Marco seemed to come out of whatever train of thought he was in, looking at Ace. Ace smiled before repeating himself.

"Marco, can you show me the other sectors, please?"

Marco looked like he was considering it before he nodded his head. He got up going to the bedroom. Ace smiled widely before going to Phoenix, who was sitting in the window still.

"Hi Phoenix! Are you going to stay here while me and Marco go out?"

"Yes, I will. Don't worry about me just have fun with your mate!"

"He's not my mate….at least not yet….wait! No!"

The bird only laughed at Ace, when Marco had entered the room. Marco had his eyebrow raised before motioning his hand to the door. Ace started to walk out the door but not before waving to Phoenix and saying goodbye.

Ace and Marco made their way out of the sector, going to the other side of the floor. Marco had began to explain to him that there were two sectors on each floor. The reason they did this was to ensure that the animals had as much space as possible.

Ace walked with Marco through the door only to be stopped by Marco's arm. There was a massive ocean before him...Ace was amazed at the sight before him! How did they get all this water here! It must have taken a long time!

"The place we house here is built with reinforced materials so nothing can happen to the environments. We have our rooms too but we mostly decide to stay in our sectors and sleep there. This is the Sea sector and lead by Namur. He is a shark hybrid."

Ace nodded before, crouching next to the ledge watching the sea life go by. Ace was then startled and knocked back by a sudden appearence of life. It was a shark man! He got out of the sea and hugged Marco.

"So what can I do for you first division commander?"

Ace eyes widen at that. What did the man mean by that? Ace turned toward Marco, tugging on his sleeve. Marco looked down at him, knowing that Ace might have had some questions after that title. Marco turned back to Namur.

"I'm showing our new family member around the sectors. He is a curious one, he asked me himself."

Namur nodded as if getting what Marco had said, probably did. Ace looked back into the sea as Namur and Marco were talking. Ace smirked before taking off the shirt he had behind Marco and his shorts before jumping in the sea making a big slosh. He heard Marco calling out to him.

"ACE! Ace you need-"

The rest of the words were lost on him as he dove deeper into the water. For a land mammal, he could hold his breath surprising well. Ace stopped to look around seeing Dolphins, and some whales as well. These waters were surprising warm...maybe he should ask Namur more about this sector….

Ace noticed he was running out of air before he started to swim back up. Ace was placed on something as he looked down to see a Dolphin swimming him up. Ace smiled before wrapping his hands as best as he could around the dolphin's head.

When they reached the surface, Ace realized that he had swimmed father than he thought. They were steadily reaching Marco's and Namur's location. Ace smiled apologetically toward Marco, who wore a worried face before it disappeared. Ace was flipped into the air before landing into Marco's arms.

Ace waved thanking the dolphin before he went back to his friends and family. The grip on him tighten as he looked toward his birdman. He quickly said goodbye to Namur before carrying Ace out. Marco put him down before checking his head?

"I'm checking your temperature, it can get cold if you swim out far enough…."

Ace tilted his head at that. What did that mean?

"Marco, what do you mean by that?"

"The temp in the sea sector depends on where you are. There are a lot of animals in this sector, maybe more then mine...Dolphins like you saw, Penguins, Whales, Narwhals, Polar Bears, Seals, animals that mostly eat fish and live near warm or icy waters."

Ace nodded, that made sense. Ace leaned against Marco before asking him what sector was next. Marco smiled at him but didn't say anything before leading him to what maybe the next sector. They arrived at the next one going into the sector.

It was the open tree layout in the tropical sector but it seemed that it had more vegetation. A roar resounded in the air as Ace and Marco worked their in through the sector. Ace narrowed his eyes before transforming into his dire wolf form. A figure jumped at him, but since his wounds healed he was almost twice as fast as before.

Ace dodged the claws aiming at him before identifying his attacker. It was Saber! He was going to have ripping that hairball apart! Ace launched himself at Saber as the feline did the same. Before they could possibly kill each other Ace felt himself being immobilized.

Ace turned his head as best he could to see Marco holding him down! Ace snarled at Marco, him being more animal than human at the moment. With one arm, Marco kept him pinned down as he unwrapped his sash, then wrapping it around Ace's neck.

Ace froze as he buried his nose into the scent before calming down. He looked toward Saber seeing the animal struggling in Haruta's grip as well. Ace felt the pressure go away before he was let up.

Ace turned human before playing with Marco's sash around his heard Haruta apologizing to Marco for Saber attacking them. Ace huffed before speaking up.

"He did attack but me doing the same after didn't help….I'm sorry...Haruta…."

Haruta nodded but resumed to talk to Marco. Ace sat down waiting for Marco to go. After all Ace didn't think it was wise to stay since Saber doesn't like him and vice versa. Ace looked at the sash around his neck.

The light blue silk was darkened due to the shade that the trees provided. Why was he more fascinated by Marco's sash then anything? Ace might not-.

"Ace! Do you want to continue and see this sector or do you want to go see another?"

Ace didn't hesitate to nod. That would be best….Ace started to leave while Marco said his goodbyes to Haruta. Ace was outside the sector, shaming himself for losing control like that. That wasn't him…the animal he had become when in the presence of another.

Ace after his parents death, he was alone. Not an enemy or friend in sight. The only friend he had meet but went we're two boys around the same age as him. They were both taken away from him by their families when they found out….

Ace had been left to be alone even by enemies themselves. Why had they done that? Why was he doomed to be alone….?

Ace was suddenly hugged from the front. Arms wrapped around him as someone whispered in his ear...It was Marco. Ace put his hands on Marco's chest.

"It's okay Ace. You don't have to cry, yoi."

Ace removed a hand to touch his face. When he touched his skin, he found still wet tear tracks. He didn't realize that he started to cry….

Ace felt himself being picked up bridal style in Marco's arms. He buried his face into Marco chest, he started to...drift...off…but he needed...to tell Marco….Sorry.

* * *

 _The beginning. End of Ace's solitude._

 _Ace was hunting for his morning stopping when a bush moved. His ears in that direction, approaching it but staying alert in case of any noises to escape or attack. The bush moved again….It smelt like a monkey and a human? Ace put his head in the bush only to see a monkey hybrid sleeping with a human boy._

 _The forest Ace lived in wasn't the best place to be sleeping uncovered like this….Ace huffed before turning into a human and carrying both of them to his den. When he put in them inside and put furs on them, he went back out to hunt. Ace got back only to find his den empty._

 _He put his fresh kill down, started a fire then went outside to look for the boys . Looking in the trees and shrubs, he found nothing. He went back inside turning human, only to see the boy from earlier trying to stop the monkey boy from eating the animal Ace had hunted. Ace walked over his fresh kill, putting it on his stick to cook it._

 _The boy and the monkey were practically drooling at this point. Ace laughed at the boys before patting their heads._

 _"How about you have this and I'll go hunting for more? How long since have you guys aten?"_

 _"I haven't eaten in days!"_

 _"That's not true sir, we had some leaves the other day…."_

 _Ace shook his head, that couldn't be good. He roasted the rabbit he had caught a bit more before moving the stick toward the boys. They tried to grab it but Ace quickly pulled it away. He couldn't have them burning themselves!_

 _"Hold on! I know you're hungry, but I don't want you guys to burn yourselves!"_

 _Ace blew on the food to make the food cool down faster, giving the boys the food. They absolutely destroyed the food, inhaling it. Ace gave a hearty laugh while shaking his head._

 _"I want you guys to stay here while I go get some more food, alright?"_

 _The monkey boy nodded while the boy looked at him in suspicion. Ace could relate, he was told to never trust anyone who smelt dishonest. Ace went over to them before patting them on the head._

 _"I know what it's like to be alone and hungry not being able to trust people easily...I'm not asking you to trust me that much, you can even watch me hunt and cook if you distrust me that much. After you eat you can leave whenever you want, I'm not stopping you."_

 _The boy just watched him as Ace left, following behind him with the monkey boy. Ace turned into his wolf form, earning grasps from the boys behind him. Ace put his paw to his lips, signaling the boys not to make a noise. They kept quiet._

 _They all continued forward, till Ace heard a twig snapped. He raised his head toward the noise, narrowing his eyes. He made his way, upwind to him thankfully, to the noise. He jumped, claws extended landing on the man?_

 _Ace growled at the man. The man was looking at him in pure fear, shaking in his very clothes, and it wasn't because of the cold. The man looked past his shoulder before yelling to the human boy._

 _"Sabo! Come here right now! The master and his guard has been looking for you this whole time! It's time to return!"_

 _Ace backed off the man before looking at Sabo. The human boy seemed to be scared of this unknown man. Ace clearly knew and was smart enough to know that the man and the boys father was making Sabo uncomfortable._

 _Ace snapped his teeth at the man before asserting his ground._

 _"This is **my** territory! These two are also with me! Anyone who hurts these boys and threatens my land will be shown **no mercy**!"_

 _The man lost any courage he had before, before fleeing off the scene. Ace turned to the boys before crouching down. The monkey got on with hesitation, while Sabo lingered._

 _"I have no doubt that the man will report back to your father. I could tell your emotions by reading you. If you don't want to be captured by your father I suggest you come with me."_

 _"Why are you helping me? Why are you helping us?"_

 _"I told you already, plus I once hated my dad….Now let's go. If we're on the run I have to move!"_

 _Sabo weakly smiled as he climbed on the wolf's back. Ace began to running to his den, wondering how these boys would change his life…._

* * *

Hey guys Sapphire here~ Let me explain a bit, yeah? This scene was a bit before Ace's capture and was what ultimately lead to it due to Sabo's father. Where Lu is? You'll have to wait :D. Again I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and C ya later!

Sapphire~


	6. Chapter 6

I am truly sorry for the delay in my updates for my stories, a few days after Christmas I got really ill, not being able to get out of bed much less do anything. For the next week I will being working on my school work but will work on my stories on the weekend. Anyway please enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

 _Ace arrived at his den, laying down for the boys to slid off of his back. They both landed on the floor before running to Ace's belongings, grabbing his furs and hunting knife. Ace changed into his human form to help them pack for the trip to a new home they were about to make._

 _Ace after packing the few things he owned, and got started to mask he had been here. He started to make as if the cave had been past used for what could be a hunter. He preferred to make it look like no one had been here but with the fresh markings and such that would be sloppy work._

 _Ace gave the boys instructions to put the two furs connected to rope laying across his back. He shifted, and let the boys saddle him up with their things. Ace took off into the time which was night darting past the trees._

 _The boys clinged to his back desperately in the cold. Ace didn't take notice of the boys shivering until Sabo said something._

" _A-A-ace! Can we h-have some furs to k-ke-keep warm?"_

 _He stopped immediately. How could he forget to properly dress the boys for this weather? Had he been so concerned about his safety that he didn't realize that the weather was the enemy to the boys as well?_

 _He didn't turn but quickly bit out two large furs, and nudged them toward the boys who quickly and happily grabbed them. They wrapped each other before getting on his back once more. Before he began to run, Ace spoke to his little companions._

" _Don't ever hesitate to tell me something please….Can you two do that for me?"_

 _He felt his fur being clutched by a pair of small hands, accompanied by a grunt from next to his ear.(Sabo) Ace had no doubt ran for hours as he saw the sun come up. The forest was a vast place where her trees towered and snow practically never stopped. It was Ace's home...he might just have to say goodbye…._

 _Ace deemed a spot far enough to at least help the boys rest and for him to hunt. They didn't unload all the way but enough that they were comfortable. Ace unpacked a few things before he turned to Sabo and Lu._

" _I'm going to hunt a bit, then we'll have some dinner….If I don't come back they might have caught me then. If worst comes to worst I want you guys to run! Far away from here and Sabo's parents okay?"_

 _Lu started to cling to him, starting to cry._

" _No! I don't want to leave you! Ace!"_

 _Ace knew Lu wouldn't let it go that he might not come back so he looked to Sabo giving him a look hoping he could promise him to take care of Lu. Sabo nodded, his hat casting a shadow over his eyes when he looked down._

 _Ace reassured the boy he would come back, that at least calm the boy down. Ace smiled as best he could before he ran out to hunt._

 _This was the last time he saw the boys before he was captured. He didn't know what had happened to them after. He was never told and nothing was said._

 _End of Ace's Past._

* * *

When Ace had sat up, breathing heavily from dream, or rather nightmare of his past. He whined noticing that he had turned to his wolf form. He looked around recognizing the house he and Marco lived in. He also saw Marco sitting at a makeshift desk doing some sort of paperwork.

Ace slowly climbed out of bed to Marco nudging his arm up before slipping into the man's lap. He felt the man continue to work as a hand began to gently pet his head and neck. His eyes began to droop. He fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _? hours later._

He felt himself being carried but why? Oh no….Was meeting Whitebeard all a dream? No! It was real! It had to be! Ace didn't move in fear that the what he thought was real was nothing more than a dream. He felt himself being laid on a cool surface and he snapped. He was not going to be a experiment again!

Ace jumped up snarling and using his claws to cut who touched him. He saw nothing but red, he never wanted to be in that darkness again!

"Ace!"

What? They didn't know his name…

"Ace! Please it's us!"

So why was it being called. Who is us?

"Ace, you're okay! You're not at the lab anymore!"

He wasn't….He was safe? He vision began to return to him, he looked around to see….what he thought was a dream….It wasn't! It was real, He was not in that hellhole! His eyes settled down on Marco whose hand was bleeding….

He had done that...He hurted his mate….Ace went over to Marco's hand lapping the blood up so it wouldn't get infected. Marco jerked his hand away from Ace making him think that Marco didn't want him.

Ace never looking up began to run out of the room that his family occupied. He heard his name being called but he ran not stopping. He had to leave, they hated him.

 **Marco hated him.**

Ace went to the top of the facility using the stairs before running out of the main door. He was suffocating! He learned after he came to the Whitebeards that they weren't that far from where he was caught and had lived.

Ace had run for hours. He stopped to catch his breath only to have his side poked, him turning around to face the culprit. It was a blonde...haired….boy….

"Ace? Is that you?"

It was him. Ace stepped forward putting his face in the boy's shoulder fat tears coming out of his eyes. The boy lead him to a small hidden cave, where Lu was. They were still together. He was glad.

Sabo went back out while Lu hugged his side crying as well, sad that Ace had left them.

"Why Ace! You said you wouldn't leave us!"

Ace put his snout on the boy's head, whispering that he was sorry for leaving but he got caught by the bad guys. Ace expressed that he was glad at least Sabo and Lu had made it out. Ace heard snores a bit later looking down to see Lu had fallen asleep.

Ace gladly followed the boy into sleep.

* * *

 _Timeskip_

Ace woke up when he smelled food. It was cooking and smelted to be almost done. He yawned softly seeing Lu still clutched to his side, somewhat tiny hands in his fur. He looked at Sabo who was cooking what seemed to be rabbit meat.

"Oh you're awake. That's good! Were you captured on the day you went to hunt….?"

Ace only nodded.

"Oh...I'm glad you're okay….Where have you been the past few months?"

Ace began to retell the time he had at a Lab when he was captured for three months. Then told Sabo of the weeks he had been at Whitebeard's when he had attacked his mate, making him look down in shame.

"Your mate?"

"Yes, my mate. His name is Marco…."

"You said you were with the Whitebeards right? Marco is the first commander of them and is a phoenix."

Ace raised his head at what Sabo told him. Marco was a hybrid too? How did Sabo know all of this?

"Sabo where have you gotten this information? Did you go back to where you lived and get it?"

"No. When I lived there a few months ago, the Whitebeards were a big deal in the news. How they protected areas, people and animals that were wanted by the Nobles and Celestial Dragons. Whitebeard is someone is kind and forgiving for sure."

Ace started to think about how he had ran from Marco and Pops. Were they really mad at him? Did they hate him? He...hoped not. He decided what he was going to do. He was going to go back with Lu and Sabo to see Pops.

"Sabo would you and Lu be willing to come with me back to Pops' place?"

"Do you think he would allow us to stay there?"

Ace nodded before shake a bit trying to wake Lu up. Lu continued to sleep, Sabo signaling him to carry the boy instead. Sabo helped Ace with getting Lu on his back, while also jumping on Ace's back as well.

"Don't you have anything you want to bring?"

"We really don't have anything since you left….I have have a pole and a hunting knife."

Ace nodded before slowly walking out the cave. He trotted back into the direction he came from by following his footprints. He came back to the Sectors, standing on his back paws, looking into the door howling.

The door was open by Haruta, having his eyes widen at Ace and the kids on his back. He was herded in the facility. Haruta began to call the commanders to help the kids with me. I walked to the tropical sector as Sabo looked around in fascination at the facility around him.

The brothers looked at Ace in shock and surprise only following him to Marco's sector. Ace walked to their house still unsure what Marco would think of him….He looked back at Sabo when he felt the boy start to whisper in his ear.

Ace nodded turning into a human, climbing the ladder. When he made it to the top he was of course greeted by Phoenix.

" **Hello Ace! Do you know why Marco is down in the dumps?** "

"He is, why though?"

" **I don't know you have to ask him!** "

Ace nodded walking in, finding the living room empty….He went into the kitchen….Nothing….The bedroom was the only place to look now. Ace walk in the room to find his mate sitting down, he slowly let Sabo and Lu from his back, letting them slide down on the bed.

He walked over to the man to his desk putting his head on Marco's shoulder, listening as Sabo took Lu out of the room. Ace started to feel the shift in Marco's shoulders, making the motion to lift his head but was surprised when his chin was captured. Marco moved his head to the side having their lips connect.

Ace was pulled into the man's lap feverishly kissing Marco back as if his life was at stake. Ace moaned at the intrusion of Marco's tongue before they parted.

"I've remembered that everyone has a sort of dark past….Your no different. I want to help you be there, for you when you want to confide to someone. When you left...as cheesy as it sounds, I...missed you from the start, wanting nothing more than for you to-"

Ace kissed Marco again, cutting him off. Ace pulled back looking at Marco with a sincere look.

"I know you might have things you don't want to say or tell either and personally i don't care. I'll have you strong mind, and soul. I will not fear the faith I have for you, if you'll have me as your mate…."

Before Marco could say anything Lu came running in with Sabo trying to pull him back into the living room. Ace breath was knocked out of him as Lu slammed into his stomach wrapping his arms around him.

"Ace! Sabo told me you were with your mate! But I was afraid you had disappeared again!"

Ace kissed Lu's head before returning the boy's hug back.

"No i'm here to stay with you and Sabo. I won't leave you guys again."

Ace felt a tap on his shoulder turning his head only to find lips meeting his. He melted into the kiss putting his hands on Marco's chest.

"Ace!"

Ace blushed mentally face palming that he forgot Lu and Sabo was there. Ace was about to go back to Lu and Sabo when another pair of arms bigger than Lu's wrapped around him. Ace looked at Marco who put his head on Ace's shoulder.

"So will you introduce me to our new children?"

Ace couldn't believe what Marco had said but was happy. He did consider the boys to be family that's for sure. Ace smiled as he put himself more against Marco's chest, motioning for the boys to come sit in his lap.

Hopefully this would last a lifetime.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please tell me what you think, but wait! Just kidding C ya guys later!

Sapphire~


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, coming at this story with another update! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Let's begin!

* * *

Sabo and Lu had been living in Marco's house with them for the past few weeks now and it was amazing! They had almost become like a family now...just what he had wished for, a family.

Ace was cooking a fresh kill he had made outside the facility. He started to do this for Sabo and Lu since they had moved in but all the while did so for Marco as well. He was constantly teased by Thatch and Izo about being Marco's little housewife now. To make it worse, Marco gave him a kiss on the cheek in front of them and Lu even started to call him mom.

"Hey sweetie. How is your morning so far yoi."

Ace knew who it was without the having to turn around but this was getting out of hand! Ace elbowed Marco who kneeled over while he called out to Sabo and Lu.

"LU! SABO! FOOD!"

Ace was almost knocked down as the two twin terrors came out, grabbing for the food. Ace's tail came wrapping around both the boys, putting them in a seat bringing the food to the table. Ace generally felt as if he had a family now...but...the problem was...he didn't know how long it would last.

He had been in Whitebeard's care for a full month now but he always had the same dream….or nightmare. He heard the words that were spoken to him. The ones from that horrible scientist.

" _Even if you go with your new owner. I_ _ **will**_ _find a way to get you. And when this time comes...You will come with me willingly. If you don't, well let's say it will feel as if God had abandoned you and the devil has your soul. Because if God is gone and the devil takes hold then who will have mercy on your soul?"_

Ace was afraid. Afraid that the life he has built will be for nothing. That he will die alone in the end in the hands of some delusional mad man. But in spite of that he kept smiling because he never wants this to end, he wanted to have this until his time was up on earth.

Ace knew and dreaded the time that would come when he may had to leave his family. For Ace, his past was inescapable….if only he had more-

"Dad! Are you okay!"

That definitely snapped him out of his thoughts. His eyes widen as well as Marco's and Sabo as well. Lu didn't seem to feel the tense air, Ace went over to the boy hugging. If he was to be called that by Lu he had no problem with that. Until Thatch happen to come in, hearing everything that transpired.

"You called Ace Dad, that isn't what you're supposed to call him Mom! Marco is the Dad!"

He blushed a solid red when Lu started to call out Mom a bunch of times, resulting in Ace chasing Thatch around trying to undo the mess that Thatch laid out for him. Marco was laughing all the way of course, Lu began to ask his dad to help him and Sabo with something.

When Ace stopped chasing Thatch he began to realize Lu and Sabo along with Marco were gone. He also realized that their plates were completely cleaned of any food there as well.

"So you got yourself a little family with Marco here~ I didn't think you two would have kids this soon!"

Thatch barely dodged the knife that was lodged in the wall next to him, paling at the sight. He gave a shaking laugh before high tailing it out of the sector most likely. Ace started to clean up the dishes and such before he went to look for his kids.

Ace started to look around all the possible places and sectors he had seen, like the desert. He went and talked to Nemur in the ocean sector and even asked around….No such luck. When he ran across Vista he found out that Lu and Sabo had Marco with them who were heading outside to get something.

Ace knew they would be okay with Marco going with them so there wasn't room for worrying. He began to wander until he bumped in a guy in the Whitebeard family. He hadn't seen the man before though….

"Hey my name is Robert Newgate, but everyone calls me Robbie! You must be the guy who came in a month ago with Pops! How you feeling?"

"Oh! I'm fine, and it's nice to meet you Robbie! My name is Portgas D Ace! What sector are you looking after?"

"Oh, you can say we all look after the animals in the sectors but when the first commander is gone a few of us guys take his place in taking care of them."

"So I've seen two sectors already but only know there are certain creatures in different places but what other sectors are there?"

"You know the the ocean and tropical sectors right?"

Ace nodded before Robbie continued.

"Well there are others like a Dense Jungle area as well to the Rain forest that you and Marco live in. Haruta as you know controls that sector. There is a Arctic sector where the penguins and seals are. The desert on contains various lizards and snakes that don't hunt each other. And there are more but why don't we go on a tour? Didn't Thatch or Izo already take you on one though?"

"They were going to but everyone's been so busy lately….I don't mind exploring on my own…."

"No sense! Let me do the tour and help you to learn the place!"

Ace happily nodded wanting to go and see the other environments that he never saw, it was one big adventure! Ace began to follow Robbie seeing the different place that animals adapted to and lived in. They went to the sector that had the commanders in them only.

The Desert sector had the 7th commander in charge of it. Rakuya talked about there being mostly predators in this sector, whose habitat wasn't doing the best or animals that were dying out. Like the Saharan Cheetah, or the Desert Bighorn Goat. He also mentioned that these animals have been here since they were babies letting them get use to the desert and not using their most primal instincts.

Robbie and him went past other likes the Lake sector or the Grassland sector both had the commander Thatch and Izo but they weren't there for the moment….Robbie turned to him smiling asking me how was the tour so far.

"It's been good so far! I really like the animals i'm seeing! It's good Pops it helping the animals that are dying out!"

"Yeah, that's the man he is! But Ace I have something for you."

"What is it Robb-"

Ace felt something cover his mouth, his wolf instincts kicking in, clawing at where Robbie was. Who was holding the cloth to his mouth and nose….His arms stopped on the account they felt like lead, and he couldn't move.

"This is a special kind of liquid that gives off a odorless scent that makes the victim's brain to shut down, including all motor skills as well. Doctor Hare misses you a lot….Why don't we pay him a visit?"

Robbi- no Robert started to carry him through the halls, Ace having his eyes closed, most likely to make it as if he had a narcolepsy attack. If Robert walked out with him without anyone seeing, it was over. Ace heard as they passed a few people on the way, hearing them ask what was wrong and him giving the same answer.

"He had a sleep attack and I'm taking him to Marco's house."

Ace tried to get his voice to speak! He wanted to desperately wanted to scream for help, please work voice! Moments later he felt himself shiver at the cold that engulfed his body. They must be outside at this point….

"Looks like we're almost home free….The doctor has missed you so much. He loved playing with your body, tearing it open….wouldn't it be fun to play again?"

For Ace he was already in hell, just thinking of what he would have to endure and ensure to live. Tears started to fall through his closed eyes, he….he….

Ace blacked out.

When he woke up he was in a bed, a soft one at that. He began to think it was all a dream, after all it wouldn't be the first time he had a nightmare about that man. He got up looking around to see that it was the treehouse.

Ace grinned before running outside the bedroom. He saw Sabo, Lu were at the table while Marco was cooking food for them.

"Marco! I'm so glad it was all a nightmare!"

Marco turned to him giving him a smile before he served the breakfast to them before leading Ace to the bedroom.

"Tell me about it you."

"Ok. In the dream I was getting a tour around the other sectors when the person, who was showing me around Robert or Robbie, kidnapped me! He told me he was taking me to see Doctor Hare? Do you know who that is Marco?"

Marco nodded before hugging him, wrapping his comforting arms around Ace.

"I do in fact Ace….He was…."

Before Marco finished what he was about, Ace felt himself cough something up. It was blood….Ace looked at where he felt the sudden pain bloom, leading him to look at his stomach with the scalpel.

"The one who brought you here under my orders yoi…."

Ace felt tears slide down his face as he looked toward Marco. Marco was wearing a **smile** on his face, while digging the scalpel deeper in him, he was coughing up so much blood….

"You know it's funny you. Imagine my surprise when in the single month you were with the those disgusting people, that you would grow to **trust** them and have your very own mate. Remember Ace, your mind is you must greatest enemy at times. Your mind gave me this information, how well it behaves. Something you should learn from it!"

Ace thought he knew what he'll was before, but he never knew it until now….Ace screamed as he was continuously torture with his mate's face. Fat tears rolled down his face, he couldn't take it! Ace screamed in pain.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Ace blacked out again, the pain too unbearable.

 _? Week later…._

Ace had learned when he stabbed by (fake)Marco that he had been in a deep sleep having them pick at his brain for information. They didn't get the where Whitebeard, thank whatever god there was. The only thing they had(which the government knew) was the faces of some of the Whitebeards. Unfortunately that meant that (fake)Marco and (fake)Whitebeard were constantly torturing him to the brink of death.

His healing ability was only thing keeping him alive and they knew that. They not only stepped up the physical torture but the physiological torture as well. They would have Marco comfort him before savaging beating Ace. At first he begged for him not to do it but he quickly learned it only spurred him on. This was the week after he had woken up.

 _? Weeks later…._

Ace was slipping away and he knew he was. He was beginning to forget who they were, who _he_ was. Ace's finger was just on it, he was trying to think of the person who meant the most to him. After all the doctor Hare asked him to but seemed happy that he couldn't remember….Then this nice lady had helped him talking about not hurting Ace anymore? Ace lost his thought of the lady when a knock came from his door.

A man with yellow hair, in the shape of some fruit came in with a tray of food.

"Here you go yoi. Do you... remember me Ace?"

"Yeah, you're the guy who brings the food!"

"Good yoi."

And with that the man left with Ace waving good bye. Ace started to eat the food, before he began to feel funny again….this was the second week after he had woken up.

 _? Weeks later…._

Ace wasn't sure how he got here or why he was here anymore. He was told by the nice doctor Hare that he was injured and taken here to recover. Ace felt as something was wrong….why did he feel this way? He was asked to do tests for the doctors so they could help him get better. Sometimes he had to be tough after he was hurt by the man with the yellow hair. He didn't know why the man hurt him, the man told him never to tell anyone….he didn't. This was 3 weeks after he had woken up.

After Ace said he wanted to go home, and if they could take him there doctor Hare got angry at him. He ordered for him to be taken to the lab and that the lady's 'method' wasn't working. Ace was walking with some guys to the lab that he had been to….at least he thinks so….When he walked in he was grabbed and carried to a table being strapped to it.

Ace saw doctor Hare come in with a smile on his face, the kind of smile only a madman would wear. Ace struggled in the bonds as he was staring into the face of of a man who would give nothing in the terms of mercy.

As the doctor got started in cutting him open Ace screamed letting his voice out no doubt ruining it in the process. Ace was blacking out….It was too much….Ace laid his head back about to surrender to the darkness when one last thought entered his head.

"Please….Help me Marco…."

* * *

I feel SO bad for what I put Ace though ;_;! No I can't look! Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. I will be updating Mafia Ace and Marco with Chem teacher soon!(because I forgot their names '_') Thank you for reading and I will C you guys later!

Sapphire~


	8. Chapter 8

Alright! So next chapter! So for the wait but school as been a tough journey, but I'm ok! :D Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! There will be some things I will explain at the end!

* * *

He woke up in a bare room, slowly opening his eyes trying to make sense of his surroundings. He didn't know why but this situation was similar to him, that he needed to get out of here as soon as possible. He lifted himself up as he tried to look around the dark room, searching for any life form that he could but there seemed to be no one here except him….

He let out a low whine before realizing what he was doing. He tried to think of the last thing he was doing before he woke up here but was drawing a blank, it hurt to think about it. The door suddenly opened making him jump back at the blonde haired man that was carry a tray?

He raised his head as the man going to a corner of the room, turning on a light, motioning for him to come to him, which he did. The man rubbed his head affectionately, having him rub his head against the hand.

"Are you alright Ace?"

Ace….

Ace….?

Who was Ace?

"Who is that mister?"

"That's….no one. Do you remember your name?"

"No….I don't…."

"That's okay little one. You don't remember but you were Arin."

Arin, why did that sound wrong? Why did Ace sound Ace sound right? His name must be Arin, the man won't lie to him, he knew that for sure. Arin felt as if he could trust this man with his life and more….But why he felt like this he didn't know….

Arin smiled at the man before he walked forward to the man who put the tray down on a table. Arin was practically drooling over the food at this point but was stopped by the man, his chin was tugged before he felt something was covering his lips. He realized that the yellowed haired man was kissing him, it felt wrong but right as well. Why he so confused….?

He kissed back shyly before tugging himself away, no he couldn't this man didn't make him feel right, in fact it made him feel the opposite.

"Why did you do that? Why did you say Ace before I woke up?"

"You and I were in a relationship before you lose your memory, might not remember me but that's ok….I just want you to get better ok?"

Arin nodded at the man before inhaling the food on his plate, it was second best thing he had tasted in his life!

...

...?

Second best? How come he thought that, surely he must have had something better, but he couldn't remember anything close to that….Arin shrugged before finishing his plate off giving it to the blonde hair man. The man took the plate when he was done while grabbing his hand? Ace was lead down the hall as he felt like he had done this before, the man passing the plate to another before making his room down a hall leading him nito a room. In the room was a bed, with a desk and closet. He smiled at Arin before having him sit then pushing him down?

"Let's lie together for a bit, hm?"

"Ok…."

They both laid down with Arin lying in the man's arms. Arin smiling before letting his dreams take him….

 _Ace's Dream_

 _Ace opened his eyes, noticed he was lying down before he sat up. He was sitting in the snow? Ace got up on his feet walking around before he felt himself being tackled. He looked down to see the smiling boys on his chest, he didn't have a clue about who they were though…._

 _"Ace! Look at we caught! Hey go get the fish and show him!"_

 _Ace? Was that his name? But that blonde haired man told him that his name was Arin….He shook his head before accepting that name, because somehow it just felt right….When he went to look at the other boy, he noticed the boy looked guilty?_

 _"You ate the fish we got for Ace!"_

 _"But I couldn't help it I was hungry!"_

 _"But we-"_

 _Ace didn't really know what to do to settle the boys but it seemed his body already knew what to do. Ace put his hands on the boys head giving them a smile._

 _"It's ok Sabo and Luffy, I can hunt for some more food."_

 _"Ace you have a cold….We wanted to do something nice for you but I ruined it…."_

 _"You tried your best Lu and you two are the ones who need the food the most. I can go a week or two without food."_

 _The two boys smiled at him before declaring they were going to get another catch before running off._

 _Ace watched as they faded before he turned seeing the same blonde man before. Mar- Mar-something…. The man came closer giving Ace the warmest smile that not even the real one gave him when they did anything intimate….Ace smiled back at the man as he hugged Ace._

 _"Come on Ace, let's go get some food then we can go see more of the sectors yoi. Thatch should be preparing lunch right now."_

 _Ace looked at the man as his eyes started to well up. He didn't know why but the tears started to fall, he reached out to him as the man started to walk away. Ace called out but why wasn't the man turning around?_

 _"Wait!"_

 _"Please!"_

 _"Please wait Marco-_

Ace jolted awake looking around, looking to his side to see the blonde man still asleep. He was lying to him, they weren't and never were lovers. He was just a stranger, and Ace fell for it. Memories or not, he had betrayed Marco, his mate.

Ace got up before looking for anything he need to leave because he wasn't going to stay here, he need his mate….But with the turn of events would Marco accept him after all this time or after he had laid in the arms in another? He only had one way to find out.

Ace turned back one last time before making his way out the room and hopely find his way out of whatever he was. He held his head as the pain of his getting his memories were still fresh, there were still some parts missing but some were better than none and being kept prisoner here. He didn't bother to look around corners as because even if he did someone would see him anyway if he checked.

Ace kept referencing back to his memories to find the way but as docile as he was without memories they sure didn't trust him outside still, smart move on their part but this was just annoying. Ace clutched his ears as he hear a piercing siren blaring, man his ears felt like they were going to explode but he started to run anyway.

Guards came to block his way as he came their way, Ace's mind flashed to a similar time before turning into his wolf and leaping over them, but unlike last time he won't get caught. He made his way past any that came across him ducking and dodging starting to slow down to the sheer numbers that were trying to overwhelm him. He stopped as a massive amount of guards in front of him and in back of him surrounding him.

"You should know your place but it seems your memories have left you disobedient again! This time I will erase your memories and make sure they are gone! Men, grab him!"

Ace didn't want to lose his memories of Marco, his family again….he never wants that ag-

A blinding light blue light filled all of their vision trying to cover themselves from it.

Ace didn't know it but it was coming from him.

When it stopped Ace was quicker to open his eyes and to see his chance. He almost felt as he flew past the guards and the doctor before hitting the ground, running to find the exit. He heard the doctor tell them to fire, he felt bullets zoom past him as likewise some of them hit his body, but he didn't stop as he turned finally seeing the exit.

He felt as if he had a renewed energy as he ran to the exit, noticing it was keycard locked.

No….

No…

No!

Ace turned to the people running after him noticing the doctor was as well. Something glinted in Ace's eyes….He squinted at, his eyes widening.

It was a keycard!

It might not be able to open the door but it was worth the shot! He ran to them, the guards becoming frozen as he bared his teeth.

"What are you dimwits doing get hi-Aaahhhhhh!"

Ace snarled as he launched himself as the man, digging his teeth quickly into the julgar to end his life. He grabbed the keycard before he jolted from the man's corpse, he ran it over the pad, relief filling him as he was finally able to get free.

"Men snap out of it, he's escaping!"

Ace ran into the cover of the snowy trees, but there weren't much trees to begin so he felt more bullets adding to the ones into his already tired body. As Ace looked back after what seemed like forever he finally began to slow down, the adrenaline finally running out and the full rush started to invade him.

He collapsed in the snow his muzzle and body getting colder as the dark started to invade his vision. Ace felt hot wet trails going down his face, slightly happy he was at least to escape and die in the wild. He turned into his human form, touching the hidden mark on his neck that was given in the starlight of the night.

He closed his eyes knowing this was the last time he would be able to touch it….

Ace closed his eyes as his he began to feel nothing at all.

* * *

Hey, what's up! Anyway, the humanity! I know I'm mean to Ace but I can't deny that I love the guy! Anyway, I know how I'm going to end this story, nothing over dramatic I promise! I think the next chapter or the one after that will be the end! I know this chapter is shorter then the others but I hoped you still enjoyed! Until next time!

Sapphire~


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! I'm so glad I finally got this done, checking it over and being satisfied with the ending of this. This is the final part expect for if I put an extra chapter in here, but this is the final! Yay! So I hope you enjoy and I will see you at the end!

* * *

 _Past Memory…._

 _Ace was sitting next to Phoenix talking to the color bird about their resident bird sitter when the devil himself came in, wrapping himself Ace, nibbling the skin at his mate's neck._

" _Eeehhhh! Marco what are you doing?!"_

" _Giving you my mark yoi. So everyone knows whose you are."_

" _Hahaha! Is that it? I feel as if you have some alternative motive!"_

" _Maybe I do, maybe I don't yoi."_

" _Come on! What aren't you telling me! Don't be a bully!"_

" _You mean like this?"_

 _Ace squealed as Marco began to tickle his sides, trying to push the man from him but it was in vain._

" _Nnnnooo! Sto-Aaahhh! Hahahaha! Mar-hahahaha!"_

" _Say uncle and I might stop yoi."_

" _Uncle! Uncle!"_

 _Ace I-"_

Ace eyes fluttered open as his took a moment to adjust to the world around. It was dark, and cold? He tried to get up only to find something on him, he used more force than what he did to get up and voila he now saw trees….He gave a good look around as he saw the light snow that was falling and the snow he had been covered in not too long ago.

But the problem was that he should be dead whether by the bullets that had his body or the cold arou-

A light caught him, or should he saw the light low blue flames on his body that surprised him the most. He didn't get it….where these what saved him? Even if they did protect against the cold he still should have died….Ave shook his head before turning into his wolf form dashing to find some sort of town or place where he could information on where his mate was….

Where Marco was.

When he saw a town in sight after what seemed like forever, he changed back into his human form before going in through the entrance. There were people out so of course they were staring at him, he barely had any clothes! He put his arms around him really for show since he didn't want people to think he was something unnatural….or that he was using magic.

He went up to a nice looking lady, he saw something akin to fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry ma'am but do you have anything I could use like a blanket or a shirt?"

Her eyes widen before she seemed to realize that she could use her legs before she went inside. Ace took that as a sign that as she wasn't going to get him anything before he turned to leave, he was walking away when he heard a shout. He turned to look knowing that he couldn't see anyone who did it in front of him.

When he did he saw the woman running up to him with a shirt and a jacket? She first wrapped the shirt around him helping him into before she did the same with the jacket, she zipped it before patting it down looking at him.

"Thank you…."

Her mouth was a bit open before she smiled at him before running back to her house. Ace smiled back as he watched her go home even if it was a while away, turning walking away. Now he had at least something to keep him warm when he went into towns, he looked around the town trying to find a place where he could get some information.

He walked into a place that was obviously a pub or something as he walked over to the bartender.

"Do you have any information about where the Whitebeards might be?"

The man looked at him like he was crazy before nodding.

"Yeah, but you are kinda far away from them pal….Tell me what business do you have with them?"

"You can say I'm part of the family….I have to find them…."

"Let me tell you something here. You really shouldn't be too trusting of people, there is some serious scum that can take advantage of that fact, that you're Whitebeard's son….Whitebeard runs a reservation for animals if i remember correctly, if you follow the sun, about north-ish, then by what means necessary you'll reach them for sure."

Ace nodded before smiling to the man, going on his way. The man smiled too at Ace as he went before he noticed some of the men in the pub leave after the boy. He really wished that the boy could fight…. Ace was walking back the way he came when his shoulder was grabbed and he flew back. Although Ace landed on his feet he was pushed in the middle of a circle.

"I heard while you were talking to the bartender that you're a son of Whitebeard, no doubt he will pay a heavy sum for you! So why don't you come with us?"

Ace looked around before punching one of the men in their face, leaving the man falling unconscious. The others jumped into action before they were felled one by one, Ace might not have lived around people but his senses and mind went at lightning speed when he fought.

Ace heard a scream as he fell the last man, turning to see the lady that helped him before was in the leader's grip with a knife to her throat.

"Now here's the deal, you let me tie you up and to take you to Whitebeard or the pretty lady gets it! I saw the worry in her eyes as she saw you fighting us, you must mean something to each other! Come quietly!"

Ace moved forward with his hands up as the man moved to, the man threw the lady down as he overpowered Ace into the ground. Ace tried to kick the man but it was no use….He then let himself turn into his wolf form scaring the man into jumping off of him. He went into front of the lady snarling at the man who dared threaten an innocent life.

The man looked at him in fear, before running as fast as he could out of the clearing. He turned to the lady, eyes in disbelief at what just happened before Ace turned back grabbing her. He looked over her briefly before he was pushed away, he saw the fear in her eyes….The kind of fear that turns the kindest of people into those who are harmful….

"Don't come near me monster! Leave this place and never return!"

She didn't leave as she said these words, no doubt wanting to see that he would leave for herself. Ace's eyes widen, tilting his head down. This was the reason he never went around humans….

The reason he was always so alone….

He turned around not looking at the woman as he felt tears run down his face, it shouldn't have hurt him but the sign of what he was to others would always be apparent. It was turning dark and he didn't want to travel as night in fear of something happening to him again so he camped in a tree as soon as he left with the woman watching as he shifted jumping the tree.

The clothes that the lady gave him were now kinda torn from the fight him having cuts on his body but the blue flames healed them once again. He thought about how Lu and Sabo were doing after all, he probably has been gone for months now….Would they even accept him after all this time? Would Marco still accept Ace after he kissed and laid in the same bed as someone else? He didn't sleep with them thank god(he might have if he would have stayed longer without his memories….though he didn't want to think about it….).

Ace rubbed at his eyes that threatened again to spill. He really needed to get some sleep. He closed his eyes in hoping for some slumber to come to him.

He woke up to the light coming through the trees pines and to someone shouting? He looked to the town as he saw a blob coming his way….he jumped down before thinking as he saw what was a mob in front of him. He stepped back tripping as they came closer.

"Why haven't you left monster!"

"If you think you can have Lily than you wrong!"

"You're not welcome here!"

Ace had never seen so much hate before looking at the mob, as he saw the lady again and she was with them. Ace was anger, beyond so, he didn't deserve this, he hadn't harmed anyone….He looked down at himself before taking the clothes off, and as the crowd did so watching as he came forward. They blocked him from getting closer to them with their weapons but he saw he was unwelcome either way and he couldn't change that.

He tossed the clothes to the man in the front, the one who stood in front of the lady(the lady who helped him, he assumed that was Lily). He gave a short bow before looking at her in her eyes.

"Thank you for the clothes….They really did keep me warm and I appreciate you giving them to me….Goodbye…."

Ace turned around not wanting to hear the little sob that he heard leave the Lily behind him before he walked in the direction of the sun. After all, she was the one who labeled him and drove him out instead of getting to know him.

 _Pov change, Marco_

Marco was devastated to say the least when he heard that Ace went missing, and that the last person to see him, while happening to carry Ace to his room was Robert….Not only had Ace gone missing but Robert as well. The only conclusion that they came up with was Robert taking Ace, there was no sign of anyone being here then the family and a lot of people tend to roam the halls….

Multiple people were now also blaming themselves for believing Robert in the first place, he had been a spy all this time and now he had taken Ace back for that monster that Ace was scared to death by.

Sabo and Luffy had also been affected to by this learning the truth when Marco told them so, he wasn't going to lie to the kids when they didn't know where to find him.

Where to look.

Or even if he would came back.

Pops and him had been working non-stop to find Ace but every time they had something it would turn into a deadend. They had only gotten three leads so far in the past months but they still hadn't found anything! He still got sleep and ate but he pushed himself to the brink to find Ace….He had too.

Often he would find Sabo and Luffy cuddled up to the side of him, knowing they missed Ace just as much as he did. He would lie there for a little while before getting up to see if he could find anything more on Ace's whereabouts.

Marco was looking at something now, but it was providing nothing on Ace's-

"Marco! Marco! Look! We have a lead!"

His eyes widen before he ran out of his work place seeing Izo outside his door with Thatch crying, handing newspaper to him? He looked it over before seeing the front cover, it was Ace looking at the camera or looking at something in that direction before looking down at the headline.

" **Be on the lookout for this monster! It may look like a man but it can turn into a beast! He may be dangerous so keep indoors!"**

"He's alive Marco! Get this, he was last seen by one of brothers in Alabasta too! He's was sighted with princess Vivi or at least a wolf….but wolves aren't very common in the desert. Come on Marco, we have to take the chance that the wolf is Ace. We-"

"Izo, I'm going to Alabasta. Tell Pops where I'm going."

"Alright! Tell the princess I said hi!"

Marco nodded before making his way out, activating his animal form. He was so relieved to find Ace, he was going to see Ace and he was going to take care of Ace. Marco was so glad he was going to see his mate, he also needed to apologize for not taking Ace away from the, no doubt hellhole he had been. As he flew upward and toward Alabasta he felt tears running down his face.

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't cried in years.

* * *

 _Timeskip….About a few week's time with Ace_

Ace had been walking following the man's direction of following the sun( of course asking more people along the way if he was indeed the right direction to Whitebeard) as he went from town to town. He came out of the snow forest only to find a huge plain then what seemed to be desert? Along the way he had gotten the proper gear and items to go through the desert through one little town who didn't mind that he was a wolf.

Ace sighed before preparing to go through the desert using the plain to his advantage. He would have to pack a lot of water since he decided he was going to speed run it. Once he got some food in his stomach and his satchel with a whole thing of water, throwing a blue sash around his neck, as he began his journey through the desert.

Along his his trek back to Whitebeard's place he was labeled a danger by the people in the first town he went to, and the other towns were warned to be wary of seeing me and to not let me in. He had learned this when he went to the next little village before he was thrown out. He just hunted from there being in his wolf form most of the time so he didn't freeze to death.

He hoped to at least be half way through the desert but that was unrealistic if he was in human form instead of his wolf. Night soon fell upon him as he found a big rock to rest under, but then he soon realized that the nights got to be extremely cold as he turned to wolf form. He also realized this was the perfect time to travel when the desert was cold and he could run in his wolf form.

He now ran with more vigor than ever as he ran through the desert as he ran through, taking short breaks now and then for water. He worked himself all night running across the sand to hopefully find some other shelter or another town, he was almost about to give up until he saw something being lit. He continued more until he saw a blue haired woman with a huge duck? He made his way toward them before he tugged on the lady's desert robe she had on, her hood down.

She turned around jumping in the air before turning around, but what Ace didn't expect was her to look at him while the duck stood in front of her protectively. She patted the duck on the head before approaching Ace, this was the first time anyone hadn't run from him.

He sat down as she came in front of him not wanting to reveal himself, who knows what those guys from the town were spreading about him. He felt a hand on his head, willingly his inner wolf to stay calm reminding himself this is what is needed to be with their mate again.

"I wonder where you came from? I never see wolves around here….Well anyway you seem really well mannered! Do you want to come with me?"

Ace nodded knowing this guy might well keep him as a pet but he could easily get out of that if necessary. The duck looked at him with suspicious, the duck must be really loyal to the girl if he was even going as far as to protect her. He walked with the blue haired girl on her left while the duck was on her right. They came to a town with gates, maybe for keeping wild animals out….

The girl walked them over to a part of the wall on the side of the gate before climbing up it.

"Carue! Can you help our friend up?"

Carue looked at him before sitting down a bit so he could get on his back, Ace carefully got on the bird's back making sure not to dig his claws in before the bird slowly started to ascend upward. When they got on the wall, she jumped over with him and Carue following her. She ran through the empty town weaving and dodging the stalls and things like carts in the way.

They came to another wall, this one blocking the somewhat huge mansion within it. This time she patted Carue before getting on him, Ace was fully expecting the woman to tell him that he needed to stay on the outside of the wall and she would come back tomorrow. The woman kept on surprising him, especially when she reached out her arms so he could come with her. He carefully maneuvered his way in front of her in her arms before Carue flew up, he landed on the top before jumping down. He started to run across the garden till he was below, what Ace assumed to be a balcony. Carue flew up entering the room that had the balcony door open, her getting down with him hopping off as well.

Ace didn't follow as she went in the bathroom, (probably to change) as he went back outside putting his paws on the ledge, looking out into the starry sky. He didn't realize he was blankly looking at the sky before he felt a hand on his head, he turned to see the girl whining before turning back.

"Do you have a home wolfie?"

Ace only nodded as he put his head down on the railing, he felt so close to finding Marco, and his cubs but all the same he felt the farthest he's ever been. He felt himself being hugged around his stomach before he was lifted up? He was soon plopped down on a soft bed with her joining him, she hugged his middle again before putting her face in his neck. Carue jumped on the bed next to them on her right side glaring at him….

"No matter what I'll help you find your home mister wolf, my name is Vivi. I hope we get along…."

Ace soon heard Vivi's breath even out, signaling that she was asleep. Carue started to softly talk to him over Vivi.

"What are you planning to do? I know you must have some motivation for following the princess. You're not just an ordinary wolf are you?"

"No, I'm not. I am a human as well but I really only want to get home, but people have labeled me a monster and I can't even get into towns to find any out about my family."

Carue had(what Ace thought was a frown but can ducks frown?) a forming frown on his face before continuing the line of questioning.

"Who is your family?"

"The Whitebeards. I have a mate and cubs too. I want to get back to them but if I can't get into anywhere and can't get info I might be lost forever…. I've been following a trail since the first town I visited but that can only get me so far…."

"Alright, I'll believe you for now….but if you do anything to harm Vivi, I'll deal with you myself!"

"That's fine, my name is Ace by the way…."

Carue didn't respond as he put his head in his wing, Ace put his head down as well closing his eyes nuzzling the cloth that reminded him of his mate, hoping he at least get some sleep.

* * *

 _Next Morning_

Ace's eyes opened his eyes, noticing the lightweight draped across his stomach. He tilted his head to the side to see Vivi laying her head on him, he gave a chuckle stopping himself when he heard knocking on the door. He put his paw on Vivi moving it up and down trying to shake the girl awake, Vivi groaned as a voice came through the door.

"Princess it's time for you to get up for the day!"

Vivi's eyes started to open slowly as she was processing the words before they widened.

"Oh no! I overslept! Carue come help me pick out an outfit!"

Ace got up with Vivi walking to the bathroom opening the door for her as she stumbled through it trying to get ready for whatever. Ace walked over the door turning into his human form opening the door before turning into his wolf form again. The men were perplexed at why the door opened without anyone behind it looking at Ace pulling their swords.

Ace walked to the bathroom where Vivi was before he was grabbed by the neck making him growl. His growl was heard by Vivi since she came out still brushing her hair as she saw I was being choked.

"What are you two doing! Stand down!"

"But princess! This monster has to be put down! There have been reports of a man who has the power to turn into a wolf!"

"He's right princess! This could the same mons-"

"Stop! Let him go immediately!"

He was let go but the princess crouched in front of him, not looking at him with judgmental eyes.

"Can you turn into a human ?"

Ace nodded before he did so, turning human lowing his head.

"See princess! He nothing less than a scoundrel, trying to get something out of you!"

"Princess let me escort this monster off the grounds."

Ace turned about to let his arms being seized but Vivi voice stopped all movement.

"Why did you come with us? Did you even know who I was?"

"No, I didn't know who you….It was only when Carue talked to me that the title of princess with with the name you told me. The reason I even went up to you was because of the first town saying I was a mons-"

"You are one! Your kind need to be-"

"Dhall! Be respectful to him! He has even done anything, treating him less than human! I think I will have to talk to father about you guarding me."

"But princess! I-"

"No arguments! Please continue, uh-"

"Ace, Portgas D Ace, princess Vivi."

"Please Ace call me Vivi! Can you continue to tell me why you came with me?"

"I wanted to see my family….I was taken away from them, the ones who saved me from becoming a experiment to the government. I had a home there but I was captured and taken to the doctor again. I have to get back…."

"Princess you can't possibly believe this-"

"Enough! I order you to go to my father right now and wait with him. You are not to leave his side until I get there!"

Dhall growled before walking out the door giving Ace a dirty look, Vivi turned to Ace.

"Now Ace I can assure you that-"

"Princess! Marco Phoenix from the Whitebeard's is here! He is requesting an audience with you! He's in the king's throne room now!"

Vivi was about to reply to the guard when she watched as Ace ran out the room, dashing to the right. Ace was so happy he didn't stop to think that anyone who saw him running through wouldn't think of him as some thief or someone invading the palace. As he ran he did acquire quite the amount of guards on his tail as he finally sented his mate. He busted through grand double doors, seeing Marco.

His abrupted entrance made both Marco and the king looked at him before Marco's eyes lit up when seeing him.

"Ace!"

"Marco!"

They ran toward each other, Ace launching himself at the man, Marco hugging him tightly. Ace whimpered before the tears oozed out his eyes feeling so happy that he was with his mate. Ace never felt happy to see anyone in his life, happily wrapping himself over Marco torso.

"Don't worry I have you yoi. I'll never leave you by yourself again my mate."

"You know that man Commander Marco?"

"Yes King Nefeltari, this is my lover that I've been looking for. He was taken from me and I've come personally to come get him after I was informed that he would be here from one of our brothers."

"Alright, that's good. I-"

"Ace! There you are!"

Ace took his face out Marco's neck to see Vivi standing there, huffing as if she ran a marathon. He detached himself from Marco to go to her, hugging her with all his might.

"Thank you Princess. You helped me find my mate."

"But Ace, I really didn't do anything!"

"If you hadn't have taken me in the palace, then I would have missed Marco completely. So thank you again Vivi!"

Ace hugged her again twirling her, making her squeal. He put her down running back to Marco wrapping his arms around the man.

"I should be thanking you too Princess. So thank you for helping Ace."

"No problem! Ace will I ever see you again?"

"I can come over once and awhile right Marco?"

"Of course yoi. Either I or someone will take you whenever. Shall we go back and see Pops?"

"Yeah! Bye Vivi!"

"Bye Ace!"

Ace was moved to Marco's back as both of them said their goodbyes to the king. Marco went on the balcony jumping turning into his animal form surprising more than the jump.

"Marco, this is…."

"I never told anyone but Pops this but I was experimented on too. I was somehow able to be turned into one of the mythical beasts, the phoenix. I guess that's why I understood you best yoi. I love you with all my heart Ace, and I nev-"

"I love you turn birdy~"

"Ace…."

"I know but I do love you Marco."

Ace put his face in the fire feathers of his mate, wishing with all his heart that they could be together forever.

 _No matter where or when that was._

* * *

Hey guys, I wanted to thank you guys for reading all the way through this story, I really hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it! I might(no doubt will) post a lemon for it since it's probably already happening, you I can't stop it so it's just happening, sorry everyone! ;D But if you want one if I don't do so then I definitely wouldn't mind! ;D Until my next story or one-shot!


End file.
